1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a free wheel hub mechanism, and more particularly to a free wheel hub mechanism for transmitting a driving force or torque from an axle shaft to wheels upon the application of driving force to the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various free wheel hub mechanisms have been proposed, for example such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,471. In such prior mechanism, however, a plurality of shoes, which are adapted to slide on a shoe receiving member secured to a non-rotatable spindle sleeve to thereby maintain the clutch means in its clutched position, are urged outwardly or radially. Since each shoe is positioned by an annular cage and is adapted to slide on an annular surface of shoe receiving member, these shoes have to be arranged adjacent to one another with proper spaces for permitting the above radial movements of the shoes. Therefore, the area of the annular surface of the shoe receiving member which corresponds to the above spaces will not act to maintain the clutch means in its clutched position. This reduces the effective frictional area between the shoes and the shoe receiving member so that the frictional force therebetween per area will increase. Thus, the shoes have less durability, or large-sized shoes are required.